one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cream vs Lopunny
Cream vs Lopunny is ZackAttackX's fiftieth One Minute Melee. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Pokemon! Happy Easter! Which rabbit fighter will hop away with the win? Intro 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! 1 VICTOR! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Location: Route 205 - Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum. Cream and Cheese are seen resting by a tree, when they are woken up by the sound of something striking a nearby tree with a lot of force. The curious chao took off and went to see what was going on... and returned a few seconds later after seemingly being hit back with a lot of force! Cheese ricocheted off the tree and collapsed to the ground. A Lopunny strolled out from the treeline, seemingly proud of itself. She then caught a glimpse of Cream and dared her to attack. After moving Cheese to a safe distance, Cream faced Lopunny. ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! FIGHT! Cream immediately charged up a Spin Dash and flew at Lopunny, but the Pokemon blocked with her ears, hoisting Cream into the air, where Lopunny was able to execute Dizzy Punch, punching Cream down the path. Cream spun in the air and kept herself airborne with her ears, flying back into the fray. Lopunny attempted to knock her back down to the ground with Bounce, but Cream grabbed onto Lopunny's ears and delivered two stiff headbutts to the Pokemon's face. Cream then swung Lopunny around and tossed her into the tall grass, sending nearby Pachirisu and Starly scattering. Lopunny skidded across the floor but fired an Ice Beam up at her opponent. Cream maneuvered away from the beam and went to strike Lopunny in the cheek with a spinning kick. Lopunny ducked and returned a headbutt before grabbing Cream's leg and hurling her away with a Brutal Swing. Cream crashed into a tree, hitting her back hard against the trunk. Cream quickly got up and ran towards Lopunny again, who instinctively swung with a Dizzy Punch, but Cream instead began to run around her opponent, trying to confuse her. Lopunny looked around frantically, trying to get a read on her opponent, but Cream wasn't allowing it. She pulled up behind Lopunny and blasted her in the back with a devastating Spin Dash, knocking her towards the wooden bridge over the river. Lopunny slowly picked herself up, but found herself on the receiving end of a somersault kick by Cream, knocking her into the air. Cream then grabbed onto Lopunny and carried her far into the air, getting into a piledriver position. She descended at blinding speed, attempting to drop Lopunny square on her head. However, Lopunny grabbed onto Cream's arms and pried herself free from her grasp just in time. She smacked Cream down to the floor with Bounce and used the momentum of Cream ricocheting off the floor to score with a Hi Jump Kick, sending the young rabbit flying for miles. K.O! Lopunny let out a sigh of relief before rushing back towards Eterna Forest, as a group of trainers began to arrive. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... LOPUNNY!Category:ZackAttackX Category:2019 Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sonic vs Pokemon Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees